Once on this Island
by Aquadreams
Summary: Riku's a drug Dealer, Sora steals some of his products thinking it's candy, Selphie's a druggie, Wakka and Tidus are in a relationship with someone you'd never expect, and somehow poor Kairi is stuck in the middle! Written by both Dark Kairi and Southsfi


It's the Dark One here writing the first chapter to Once On This Island, You know you want to read it.  
  
Hiei- This better be better than your fic about Me and Kurama.  
  
Dark One- Hey...I'm not writing this alone. If it's horrible don't give me all the credit this time.  
  
Kurama- I'm sure it will be a great story.  
  
Dark Kairi- Aw.  
  
Trunks- My dad's not here so...R&R please.  
&!&!&!&!&&!&!&!&!&&!&!&!&&!&!&&!&!&!&&!&!!&&!&!&&!!&&!&  
One day a certain boy walked on a certain beach of a certain island and saw a certain friend doing some business with a certain old president.  
  
"So Bill what can I do for you today?" Asked Riku holding out his hand and collecting the hundreds of dollars Bill Cliton handed to him.  
  
"I'd like some of the strongest candy" He said with a wink. "You got."  
  
Sora's head clicked. "Yummy candy!" He licked his lips.  
  
"Here you go Billy boy." Riku said and made a click with his mouth. As he turned to put the money in a safe place Sora came and took some of the powder.  
  
"Must be sugar." Sora said, then he turned into a song.  
  
"Must be sugar, Must be sugar, Must be Sugar Sugar yum!" He sang happily.  
  
(Lauren- You guys ever hear that christmas song "Must be Santa, Must be Santa, Santa Claus!" Think of that.)  
  
Sora ran to his house quickly passing his mother as she said.  
  
"Sorawhatchagotthere,huhSorahuh?" Very hyper like. "IsthatsomemoreofRiku'scandy?Iwantsomemoregivemegivemegivemegiveme!" She chanted.  
  
"Wow, Riku does business with lots of people I guess." He locked himself in his room and poured all of the sugar down his mouth. Suddenly Sora felt a strange emotion over take him. He wanted to Dance.  
  
He turned on his radio and started dancing to Britany Spear's  
  
"Opp's I did it again."  
  
He started to sing along. "Ops I did it again, I played with his heart, got lost in the game..."  
  
"Yea!!!!!"  
  
He started to strip til' he was only in his boxers. And then...The song ended.  
  
"Wha?" he asked nothing.  
  
He went over to the radio, but since the candy was now affecting him The radio started to move.  
  
"Hold up there G'." It said. "What you be trippin on? I ain't gonna play none a dat."  
  
Sora felt sad and left the room, and the radio said "You better run."  
  
He turned and shouted "I hate pimps!"  
  
&!&!&!&!&&!&!&!&!&&!&!&!&&!&!&&!&!&!&&!&!!&&!&!&&!!&&!&  
  
Riku turned to put his money away but when he turned back around he saw that a bag of his "candy" was gone.  
  
"Aw. Why me?" He took some of his remaining candy and put it in his mouth. "Wow, the colors." He said looking around.  
  
Riku closed shop and skipped home with his case of money under his arm.  
  
"Gonna buy me a hooker!" He said happily. "Now where did I put Wakka's number...."  
  
"Wait...Or was it Tidus? Oh well. I'm tired anyway time for a nap."  
  
It seems that the candy not only affects you when you are awake but also....  
  
Riku's Dream***  
  
"Where am I? All I can see is darkness....Wait this has happened before." Suddenly Riku gasped.  
  
"This can only mean one thing..."  
  
"That you are a heartless?" Asks Bill Cliton who appears out of nowhere.  
  
"No, baka! It means that I went back in time to when there was no such thing as a Riku!"  
  
"Oh..." Bill said turning away, then he stopped. "Was there a Bill?" He asked.  
  
Riku sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you Bill? Nothing existed....except space fisheses."  
  
"Fisheses?" Said Ansem who had suddenly appeared. "I believe you should say fishses."  
  
Riku stared, "I thought this was my dream, why are you here, I hate you?"  
  
"Because I wanted to be, Koenma said I could come here."  
  
"Oh...." Riku said having no idea who Koenma was.  
  
Suddenly Kairi appeared. "Let's have a race Riku!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
End**  
  
Riku woke up all sweaty and still on a drug high. "That was the worst nightmare I ever had..Well it wasn't...But then Kairi came."  
  
&!&!&!&!&&!&!&!&!&&!&!&!&&!&!&&!&!&!&&!&!!&&!&!&&!!&&!&  
  
Kairi walked around the island waving to everyone, and everyone would wave back, then she came by Riku's. She stared at the huge house and saw Riku looking at her through the window. It sent a shiver down her back. "Eh, I hate him!" Kairi and Riku never got along, they were always competing against each other for Sora, but Sora isn't the brightest crayon in the box and never noticed this. Riku had even told him he was a bi and liked him, but Sora's only reply was  
  
"Cool, I want some candy, you got any?"  
  
Kairi shook her head and walked past Riku's and continued on with her ordinary day...or is it?  
  
&!&!&!&!&&!&!&!&!&&!&!&!&&!&!&&!&!&!&&!&!!&&!&!&&!!&&!&  
  
How was it?  
  
Hiei- I hope you never do a humor about me.  
  
Kurama- Don't worry you're her next target.  
  
Dark Kairi- ^^  
  
Trunks- Goten wants to do it!  
  
Goten-**Very Kawaii like** Please review! 


End file.
